plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = (dynamic) (summoned by Low Tides and ) |FR = A Big Wave Beach piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 7 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 9}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: My research indicates that the sport of bowling experienced a heyday during this era. Crazy Dave: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Penny? Penny: I find your thought process indecipherable, User Dave. Penny: I was thinking that Bowling Bulbs would make excellent allies here. Crazy Dave: Huh, I was thinking how much I love wearing bowling shoes. Crazy Dave: So many colors... right there on my feet! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Mermaid Imps often appear in waves, which can surpass tougher zombies, making it harder to clear the lawn. *There is a Deep Sea Gargantuar present in this level in the final wave, making it difficult to manage all zombies, especially due to its high health. Waves 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie2 = 2 2 3 4 4 3 |note2 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie3 = 4 5 5 4 4 5 1 1 2 1 2 2 |note3 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 6th column; Low Tide! |ambush4 = |zombie5 = 3 3 3 3 2 2 4 4 2 2 3 4 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 2 2 3 4 4 5 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie7 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note7 = First flag; water reaches 4th column |zombie8 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Water reaches 6th column; Low Tide! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 3 5 1 1 1 2 2 2 3 4 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Water reaches 5th column |zombie11 = 2 3 4 1 5 2 4 1 2 4 5 3 |note11 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie12 = 1 2 4 5 3 2 3 3 4 1 5 |note12 = Water reaches 6th column; Low Tide! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 1 5 1 2 2 4 4 5 1 5 3 |zombie14 = 2 4 2 4 2 4 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies *If you get the boosted bulb, save it until there is a swarm of zombies close to the shore. If it bounces off onto a zombie nearby a submerged Snorkel Zombie, it can kill them as well, making it even more useful. *Deep Sea Gargantuar can be used to deflect bulbs at massive waves behind it. Gallery FR BWB D8.png|First time reward BWB8DDA.jpg|By . Note the Treasure Yeti SOBWB8.PNG|By Walkthrough Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 8 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Bulb Bowling level - New Deep Sea Gargantuar - Big Wave Beach Day 8 (Ep.394)|By Trivia *There is a modified version of this level in the Gem Jam Epic Quest. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Bulb Bowling Category:Conveyor-belt levels